With This Ring, I Thee Wed
by PrsctrTails
Summary: A Labrador, a Queen, their love and their wedding. Dair.


Dan was quite glad that the mirror he stood in front of was incapable of making fun of him. Even he was tempted to make fun of his lack of satrorial skills.

"First time you've tied one?" A voice asked behind him, humor evident.

"Yeah," Dan laughed through a nod. Louis grinned back.

"Put your hands down, you're going to tear it." The Prince advised, equal parts judgmental and amused. Louis snaked his hands around the ascot/cravat type of thing and expertly fixed the knot. The result left Dan looking elegant in full and formal Morning Dress. "There we are," The Prince laughed. "It has to be perfect, or Blair might run off."

At this, Dan burst into laughter. It was a joke, but it was partly true. And the both knew it. "Well, hey. If she does, chase her down on a horse or something."

"Will do," Louis nodded. A knock at the door caused the already jittery Humphrey to jump a little. Nate let himself in with a smirk.

"You guys all ready?" He asked, noting Dan's rapidly tapping foot. Dan gulped and nodded. Nate merely laughed aloud as he strode forward and pulled Dan into a firm hug. "Relax, Dan."

"Easy for both of you to say," He deflected. "You two aren't... getting married."

"Then you should be giddy, not nervous." Nate answered.

"He's somewhere inbetween." Prince Louis pointed out. He took a peek at his watch. "Gentlemen, it's time."

* * *

><p>Dan stood firm but not rigid at the end of the aisle. The luke-warm French sunlight shone down upon the medium sized group that had gathered to witness the wedding that no one ever thought would have happened. Nate's grandfather had spent most of the morning in amused wonder at what was happening. All Rufus could do was shrug. His son was getting married...to Blair Waldorf. It made almost because it never would make sense. The breathtaking form of Chateau Chenonceau in the background made the whole thing nothing short of the stuff fairy tales were made of.<p>

When the music flourished and Blair suddenly appeared in his vision. He didn't see the dress, or her bouqet. He saw her. Dan saw Blair.

It was amazing. She was soon to be his, and he was soon to be her's. It was enough to send him back into the realm of weak knees. In a flash to him, she was beside him and they were facing the priest, a friendly little man who seemed truly happy to be there.

"_I require and charge you both as you will answer upon the day that all secrets of the heart be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment why ye may not be lawfully be joined together in matrimony, ye do now confess it."_

Blair paused. It sounded so serious like that. However, she was reassured when she looked to her side to see Dan answer.

"There are no reasons to confess." He answered for the both of them. Standing behind them, Best Men Nate and the always loyal Louis quietly highfived behind their backs.

The priest's speech was lovely, full of the classical English both Dan and Blair so loved. What was being spoken of was love, trust, loyalty. Traits that only Dan and Blair could appreciate when it came down to it. Dan was snapped back to attention quickly.

"_Daniel Randolph Humphrey, wilt thou have this woman to thy wedded wife? To live together in the Holy Estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, and forsaking all other keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live_?"

"I will." Dan said, his voice having never sounded more sure of anything.

_"Blair Cornelia Waldorf, wilt thou have this man to thy wedded husband? To live together in the Holy Estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, and forsaking all other keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"_

"I will." Blair said, her voice and smile matching.

_"Who so has the ring?"_

"I do." Nate said, removing it from his pocket and handing it over. Dan had been deadset on Nate holding the ring. He considered Nate his brother, and could think of no higher honor.

Dan placed the ring on Blair's finger and the two kept their right hands held up and linked. Now came the part that Dan had been looking forward to since he had dropped on one knee outside of the Metropolitan Opera.

"I, Daniel Randolph Humphrey, take thee, Blair Cornelia Waldorf, to my wedded wife. To have and to hold from this day forward. For better, for worse. For richer, for poorer. In sickness and in health. To love and to cherish, til death us do part. According to my solemn vows, and thereto I give thee my troth."

Blair smiled. Dan smiled. She cleared her throat, wanting her voice to be perfect for the man she knew to be perfect.

"I, Blair Cornelia Waldorf, take thee, Daniel Randolph Humphrey, to my wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forward. For better, for worse. For richer, for poorer. In sickness and in health. To love and to cherish, til death us do part. According to my solemn vows, and thereto I give thee my troth."

At this, Louis stepped forward and handed Blair Dan's wedding band. She placed it on his hand, and the two adjusted so that their ring hands linked together.

_"Bless these rings and grant that those who wear them may remain faithful to each other and abide in peace and favor. And live together in love until their lives shall so end."_

Dan let out a breath, body floating. His face was glued to Blair's, the world beyond her eyes nonexistent. "With this ring, I thee wed. With my body, I thee Honor. And all my worldly goods with thee I share. And with all my love, I thee give." He was a little amazed his smokey whipser of voice was still able to muster volume.

_""What hath been enjoined today, let none and no other tear asunder. For as much as Daniel Randolph Humphrey and Blair Cornelia Waldorf have consented together in Holy wedlock in witness before this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth either to other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving of a ring, and by joining of hands. I hereby pronounce that they be husband and wife together."_

The lips of a rebellious writer from Brooklyn met those of the Queen Of The Upper East Side. But never again would such labels apply to them. They no longer cared, largely because they had now gained the titles they had always wanted for each other. Husband and Wife.


End file.
